pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Usagi Tsukino
'''Usagi Tsukino, AKA Sailor Moon, is a canon character from the anime and manga series, Sailor Moon. She first is introduced to the RP timeline in RPCRP, being a central character throughout. Usagi is set to make a return in the sequel, RPCRP2.''' Overview Usagi is portrayed as a bubble-headed and slightly klutzy 15 year old girl. She's rather new to the concept of Pokemon training and decides to pursue it further when she befriends some of the PokeOCs. Usagi is known to be a crybaby, but she tries her best for her friends. She has a super alter-ego known as Sailor Moon, but she transforms into it very rarely in the RPs. Over the course of RPCRP, she developes into a more confident Trainer. RP History Usagi debuts in RPCRP, where she meets up with a few new friends in the strange crossover region the RP takes place in. She would go on vacation with the gang and get into a lot of crazy mishaps before being invited to participate in a special contest with Kleat as her partner. After the contest, Usagi would take a slight break from being a main character and would mostly support from the sidelines during the numerous arcs. She does however transform into Sailor Moon during the gang's confrontation with Lunatyr's assassin organization and she would later transform when the gang faces off against Fawful in the Paper Mario universe. Usagi later helps Rhodium, Merlee and Flamber on their quest to get back Pikachu's memory. Towards the end of the RP, Usagi is invited to compete in a top-level tournament, to which she faces off against Teddy. They fight valiently, but Teddy comes out on top. In the conclusion of RPCRP, Usagi decides to become a full-length Trainer and journeys to the Sinnoh region, due to her interest in Cresselia. Usagi, like several other characters, is mostly absent during Darius League Quest, though she does send numerous letters to Rhodium and Merlee throughout. She would soon return for an arc where Merlee loses Rhodium, comforting her and tagging along on a quest to revive him. After that arc concludes, Usagi wouldn't appear again until the conclusion, announcing her plans to take on the Darius League. Usagi doesn't appear in PTRPCRP2, however she makes an appearance in its companion piece, Rhodium and Merlee, where she is persuaded into having a man steal an energy reserve that can boost her Pokemon to tremendous levels. However she sees the errors in doing this, and after a talk from Rhodium and Merlee she returns it. Usagi is set to return in RPCRP2, having completed the Darius League and rejoining the main cast again. Usagi stars in a side RP known as the Dark Side of the Sailor Moon, where she has an encounter with Vanessa in her travels in Darius. Vanessa manages to create an incompetent evil clone of her by the name of Luna Eclipse, whom she must defeat. Relationships Usagi is generally on good terms with everyone in the group. She especially bonds with Kleat after the two work together during the contest. Usagi is good friends with Rhodium and Merlee, looking up to them as Trainers and often receiving guidence from them. Usagi is on bad terms with Vanessa after their incident in Darius, and is also on bad terms with Luna Eclipse, her clone. Pokemon Owned *Umbreon - Usagi's first Pokemon, a female Umbreon. She's very capable in battle and served as her crutch Pokemon. Being the Moonlight Pokemon, she suited her well. *Lopunny - A confident male Lopunny, and Usagi's second Pokemon. He's often mistaken as a female and occasionally uses this to his advantage. *Prinplup - Usagi's starter in the Sinnoh region. He's only seen briefly. *Gro - A Grolinguito, which is Usagi's starter in the Darius region. Gallery Usagiwkleat.png|Usagi competing alongside Kleat Usagi.png Determinedusagi.png|Determined Usagi Derp.png|Usagi dumbfounded Battle.png|Usagi in battle Trivia *Usagi is the first canon character to star in the major timeline RPs. *This version of Usagi is currently living in an era of peace, explaining how she has time to pursue Pokemon Training and not have to fight evil. This may change as time progresses. *This particular version of Usagi seems to be based around her third season characterization, towards the middle of her series, though she still has shades of her early series ditziness. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon characters that appeared in RPCRP Category:Human Category:Canon characters that appeared in RPCRP2